Tori Hunt
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Valery Lessard |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Victoria Tori Hunt |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| pleasant, positive, naive, short-tempered, easy-going, funny, sweet, intelligent, forgiving, responsible, ambitious, sympathetic, optimistic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 332 Riverdale Dr |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Eric Simmons (ex-boyfriend) Asher Nash (crush, ended) Wyatt Mann (one night stand) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Morgan, D'Angelo, Bambi, Dionne, Trevor, Wyatt, Aysia, Asher, Coco, Natalie, Aubrey, Jayce, Hunter, Monique, Sebastian |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "I love performing. It's who I am" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }|Passion |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Tori Hunt is a major character on Teen Justice. Tori is an student of McMullan High School where she is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Start of Something New Dance Right to My Heart Soul Personality Tori is shown to have a huge passion for singing, saying she wants to become famous just like Aubrey. In glee club, she forms friendships with Dionne, Asher, D'Angelo, Aysia, Wyatt, Bambi and later a friendship with Natalie, as well as a mother-daughter type of relationship with Aubrey. Relationships Eric= |-| Asher= |-| Wyatt= Songs S6= ;Solos ep4f (15s).jpg|Cheer Me Up (Start of Something New)|link=Cheer Me Up Ep4f_(1m6).jpg|Make It Shine (Start of Something New)|link=Make It Shine ep4f (2e7).jpg|In This Song (Dance Right to My Heart)|link=In This Song ep4f (3s6).jpg|(I Swear) I Was Never In Love (No Regrets)|link=(I Swear) I Was Never In Love Ep4f (231).jpg|It's a Man's Man's Man's World (Soul)|link=It's a Man's Man's Man's World ;Duets ep4f (1x8).jpg|Cheers (Drink To That) (Dionne) (The Good, the Bad and U-glee)|link=Cheers (Drink To That) Ep4f (36 ).jpg|Out Here on My Own (Dionne) (Someday, I'll Be There)|link=Out Here on My Own ep4f (ddb39).jpg|Smile (Eric) (There Is Music in You)|link=Smile ep4f (w8).jpg|Good Life (Morgan) (Choreography)|link=Good Life ep4f (15d).jpg|Fireflies (Asher) (You Are the Music In Me)|link=Fireflies ep4f (ss5).jpg|LA Boyz (Bambi) (Never Too Far)|link=LA Boyz ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S7= ;Solos ep4f (2,mm ).jpg|Whispering (Catch Me If You Can)|link=Whispering Ep4f_(4)sderst.jpg|Belong (Fourteen Beauty)|link=Belong Ep4f_(ml2).jpg|La La Lu (Time, After Time Again)|link=La La Lu 1371588_10101324020204848_1521620731_n.jpg|Listen (If You Can't Stand the Heat)|link=Listen ;Duets ep4f (9).jpg|Countdown (Trevor) (Never Loved You Before)|link=Countdown Ep4f_(3)m_m_.jpg|The Word of Your Body (Eric) (Catch Me If You Can)|link=The Word of Your Body Ep4f_(5sadsfx).jpg|How We Do (Party) (Wyatt) (Fourteen Beauty)|link=How We Do (Party) ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S8= ;Solos oie_ZoyrAHzLzvFL.png|Everytime We Touch (Something About You)|link=Everytime We Touch ;Duets ep4f (587t,1).jpg|In the Name of Love (Eric) (Song of Fire)|link=In the Name of Love ep4f (57weretryjhgfgds.jpg|Girlfriend (Dionne) (Shine)|link=Girlfriend Ep4f_(72).jpg|Need You Now (Morgan) (Infamous)|link=Need You Now ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Teen Justice Category:Main Character